Siapkah Kau Untuk Jatuh cinta lagi?
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Kisah perjalanan Sasuke yang begitu mencintai seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang tak tahu kalau pemuda itu menyukainya. Namun satu 'hal' dapat mengubah semuanya. /AU, Mind To RnR?/Songfic dedicated for Sasuke's birthday


**Siapkah Kau Tuk Jatuh Cinta lagi?**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 _ **Typo bertebaran (maybe), abal-ness, gaje-ness, ide pasaran, OOC. Etc.**_

 **Story by** _ **Cake Cherry**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY: Kisah perjalanan Sasuke yang begitu mencintai seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang tak tahu kalau pemuda itu menyukainya. Namun suatu 'hal' dapat mengubah semuanya./AU, Mind To RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **Silahkan membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke selalu melihatnya. Selalu melihat gadis bersurai bak bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Selalu melihat berbagai ekspresi yang gadis itu tunjukkan dan dia akan selalu memotretnya diam-diam. Dari jauh. Ia tak akan mendekati gadis itu karena sebuah hal. Hal yang membuatnya tak akan bisa mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu mengalihkan dunianya. Jika dulu ia selalu memotret hal-hal yang berbau alam, sekarang ia akan memotret sebuah sosok ciptaan Tuhan yang menurutnya indah. Hatinya tertawan oleh senyuman manis yang gadis itu tunjukkan setiap disapa orang lain. Baik yang dikenalnya maupun tak dikenalnya.

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Pertama kali ia melihatnya, gadis itu duduk di atap sekolah sembari bersandar pada pembatas sembari menatap indahnya kota yang dilihat dari bawah. Ia begitu takjub saat gadis itu membelakanginya. Tanpa sadar, ia memotret penampakan indah itu dengan kameranya.

Ia tak tahu. Apa yang dirasakannya. Namun setiap kali gadis itu tertawa riang dengan teman-temannya, dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Awalnya ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai perasaan kagum namun sebuah kenyataan menampar dirinya, saat ia melihat gadis itu berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Hatinya mencelos

Marah? Iya. Kesal? Sangat. Cemburu?

Yang itu sepertinya ia tak bisa menjawab. Hatinya masih tak yakin kalau ia benar-benar cemburu. Apakah ia jatuh cinta dan gadis itu cinta pertamanya di SMA? Mengingat ia tak pernah menyukai siapapun gadis.

Jatuh cinta.

Dua kata yang menurutnya sakral. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mempercayai dua kata itu. Apalagi dengan cinta pertama. Menurutnya cinta pertama hanyalah cinta monyet yang lama-kelamaan akan memudar. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu kalau cinta pertama tak akan bisa dilupakan dengan mudah.

Pemuda tampan itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap birunya langit.

"Cinta pertama ya..."

.

.

.

 **Ketika ku mendengar bahwa**

 **Kini kau tak lagi dengannya**

 **Dalam benakku timbul tanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini ia menemukan gadis yang selama ini dipotretnya diam-diam tengah termenung di taman belakang sekolah. Gadis itu terlihat seperti menahan tangis dengan punggung yang bergetar. Hatinya seolah menyuruhnya menghampiri gadis Haruno itu. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menahan laju jalan kakinya yang perlahan demi perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

"Uchiha-san?" Gadis itu mendongak menatapmu dan mengusap jejak air matanya dengan wajah merona. Mungkin gadis itu malu.

"..."

"Uchiha-san? Kau mendengarku?"

Tatapannya terkunci oleh emerald indah di hadapannya. Sudah sekian lama ia ingin menatap mata itu dengan dekat. Namun tatapannya teralihkan oleh jejak air mata yang masih menempel di pipi gadis itu. Sadar atau tak sadar, tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap sisa lelehan air mata itu dengan lembut sehingga membuat sang empu-nya kaget.

"Ceritakanlah..."

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mungkin gadis itu berfikir kenapa orang tak dikenal sepertinya sok dekat dengannya. Ia ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang dikeluarkan untuk menyangkal, namun rasanya mulutnya seperti dilem. Bahkan membukanya pun terasa sulit.

Tapi rasa gusar yang menghampirinya sejak tadi tergantikan oleh tatapan terkejut olehnya. Walaupun wajahnya masih datar-datar saja. Namun ia merasakan gemuruh kencang di dadanya tatkala gadis itu memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya, dan setelah itu terdengar suara isakan tangis.

Pemuda berumur tujuh belas itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan inisiatif-nya sendiri, ia mengusap-usap punggung kecil nan ringkih itu dengan lembut. Tapi tangisan gadis itu semakin keras, ia bingung. Ia sama sekali tak berpengetahuan tentang seorang gadis. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah,

"Menangislah sepuasmu dan ceritakanlah padaku..."

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa begitu lega sekarang. Lega saat gadis itu bercerita padanya kalau kekasihnya itu berselingkuh di belakangnya. Bukan. Ia bukannya jahat karena senang sepasang kekasih itu putus. Tapi ia senang karena gadis ini tidak mendapat laki-laki yang tidak benar.

Sekarang gadis itu tertidur menyender di bahu tegapnya. Mungkin karena kelelahan bercerita panjang. Ia tersenyum tipis tatkala menatap wajah polos bak malaikat gadis yang sedang tertidur ini. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap rambut merah muda di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah kilatan blitz menyilaukan namun masih terjaga masing-masing.

"Apakah benar aku jatuh cinta? Kalau ini cinta, apa aku mendapat kesempatan?"

.

.

.

 **Masihkah ada dia di hatimu bertahta?**

 **Atau ini saat bagiku untuk singgah di hatimu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak hari itu, keduanya semakin dekat. Bahkan tak jarang Uchiha Sasuke akan berangkat satu mobil dengan Haruno Sakura. Tak sedikit yang melihat keduanya iri karena keduanya terlihat sangat serasi saat berjalan bersebelahan. Namun tetap saja, kedua manusia berbeda gender itu terlihat tak peduli dengan semua siswa yang menatap iri pada mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sasori-senpai." Kata gadis itu di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Kenapa dia menemuimu?" Jujur saja, pemuda berambut Dark Blue ini takut akan jawaban gadis di sebelahnya. Ia sudah yakin kalau perasaannya ini adalah cinta. Sekarang ia percaya. Karena itu adalah karmanya.

Pemuda yang disebut gadis itu adalah Akasuna Sasori yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah BabyFace. Yang gadis itu pernah bercerita padanya kalau lelaki itu berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"Dia meminta balikan denganku."

"Kau... menerimanya?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan memasang senyuman manisnya yang selalu saja membuat pemuda ini bungkam seketika. Perasaan was-was muncul di hatinya. Ia paling takut mendengar jawaban gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Takut kalau gadis itu masih mencintai sang mantan kekasih.

"Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

 **Namun siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke akan memberanikan diri untuk menyakan pertanyaaan ini. Ini adalah pertanyaan mudah namun sebagai gantinya hatinya yang akan menerima akibatnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sembari menikmati teriknya cahaya matahari.

Sebelum ia menanyakan hal ini, tangannya menekan tombol bundar yang berada di kamera-nya. Dan dengan itu pemandangan indah yang baru saja ia lihat akan menjadi kenang-kenangannya kelak. Seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di teras rumahnya sembari menatap teriknya matahari. Cinta pertamanya.

Kakinya berjalan dan berhenti tepat duduk di sebelah gadis itu yang sedang tersenyum manis. Senyum itu sellau berhasil membuat bungkam. Selalu seperti ini jika berada di dekat gadis itu. Jantungnya selalu bergemuruh kencang.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?" Gadis itu menoleh kemudian memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Dia adalah lelaki yang paling baik dan tampan yang pernah aku kenal. Andai saja dia mau menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku pasti sangat senang. Sayangnya... sampai saat ini ia belum menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku juga tidak berharap banyak kalau lelaki itu akan menyukaiku." Cerita gadis itu dengan senyum di wajahnya yang merona merah.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat senyuman dan pipi gadis itu merona merah saat menceritakan lelaki lain, hatinya sedikit tercubit. Gadis itu dengan senangnya menceritakan orang yang disukainya. Apakah gadis itu sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaannya yang mulai tak karuan sejak kata pertama tadi?

'Aku menyerah'

.

.

.

 **Meski bibir ini tak berkata**

 **Bukan berarti ku tak merasa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bernama bak unga kebanggan Jepang itu sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi saat pemuda itu berkata padanya akan pergi ke luar negeri. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Kedua tangannya tak berhenti memukuli dada bidang lelaki di hadapannya sembari meracau.

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura..."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi... hiks... Aku di sini dengan siapa, 'ha?"

"Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku, Sakura. Impianku adalah menjadi seorang pelukis. Dan aku mendapat beasiswa di sana. Kumohon mengertilah, Sakura. Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan perasaan tak kalah kalutnya.

Pemuda itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menyeret koper hitam besarnya, meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu terduduk pasrah dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari emerald indahnya. Namun ia juga akan semakin tak tega saat melihat air mata yang jatuh dari gadis yang dicintainya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Kuharap kau bahagia di sini... seseorang yang kau cintai, begitupula orang itu yang mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **Ada yang berbeda di antara kita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Six Month Later...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, temani aku ke pameran lukisan Sai ya!"

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku menjadi nyamuk di sana."

"Ayolah, aku berjanji tak akan menjadikanmu nyamuk."

"Baiklah. Beruntung aku tak punya pekerjaan yang dikerjakan."

Dialah Haruno Sakura. Remaja yang dulunya tampak kekanakan berubah menjadi gadis bersifat dewasa di umurnya yang ke-23 tahun. Wajahnya yang memang cantik itu bertambah semakin cantik seiring sifatnya yang bertambah dewasa. Sekarang, gadis itu bekerja sebagai Designer yang sukses. Bahkan ia mempunyai beberapa cabang dari butik-nya.

Gadis itu mengenakan dress berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat kerutan yang dihiasi pita-pita kecil berwarna merah. Wajahnya dibiarkan tetap natural dengan olesan lipbalm dan sedikit bedak. Terakhir, ia memakai heels dengan hak 5 cm yang memperindah kaki jenjang mulusnya. Rambutnya diberi jepitan buah cherry untuk mempermanis.

Selesai, ia sudah cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Umurnya yang ber-kepala dua terlihat seperti remaj berumur tujuh belas tahun.

"Kau seperti remaja saja, Forehead! Aku iri." Gadis bersurai pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu menatap penuh iri pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat."

"Baik, baik."

.

.

.

 **Dan tak mungkin ku melewatkanmu hanya karena**

 **Diriku tak mampu untuk bicara bahwa aku ingin kau ada di hidupku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu berlari ke arah kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang pelukis terkenal nomor 2 di Jepang itu dengan erat. Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan berkeliling melihat-lihat lukisan yang terpajang di dinding.

Namun emerald-nya terpaku pada satu lukisan yang membuatnya terpesona. Ia mendekati lukisan itu dan merabanya pelan. Sungguh kagum dengan lukisan ini. Lukisan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepertinya yang duduk di teras sembari menatap teriknya cahaya matahari.

Jari-jemarinya bergerak menyusuri nama sang pelukis dan hanya menemukan dua huruf.

"SS?"

Namun dua kata yang ada di sebelahnya membuatnya sungguh terkagum-kagum. Tulisan yang bertuliskan,

'Cinta Pertamaku'

"Ternyata pelukis ini melukis cinta pertamanya. Sugoiii! Pelukis yang hebat. Walapun aku tak tahu apa itu tentang lukisan, tapi aku bisa merasakan betapa cintanya si pelukis." Gumamnya terkagum-kagum.

"Hn. Lukisan ini memang hebat. Bisa membuatmu terkagum-kagum sampai seperti itu."

Suara baritone datar itu mengagetkan Sakura. Tentu saja dengan refleks ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berpawakan tegap nan tampan berdiri di hadapannya. Namun lelaki itu masih tak menoleh dan malah memegang lukisan itu. Mengabaikan Sakura yang membulat melihat siapa di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri karena terkejut.

"Aku kembali... Sakura."

Air mata sudah menggenag di pelupuk mata emerald-nya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia memeluk lelaki di hadapannya dengan rindu yang amat sangat.

.

.

.

 **Pikirlah saja dulu**

 **Hingga tiada ragu**

 **Agar mulus jalanku**

 **Melangkah menuju hatimu**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap gadis yang di sebelahnya sedang memakan ice cream dengan kesal. Sampai-sampai lelehan ice cream itu mengotori sudut bibirnya. Ia tertawa geli dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya. Jari-jemarinya tergerak untuk mengusap lelehan ice cream itu sehingga membuat sang empu-nya menoleh kaget. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Keduanya seakan tenggelam dengan keindahan masing-masing di depannya. Tak peduli orang di sekitar yang melihat keduanya dengan mata berbinar.

Yang lelaki itu rasakan hanyalah sebuah rasa. Sebuah perasaan sama seperti dulu. Sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh kala eman tahun silam. Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya bungkam saat melihat senyum gadis itu. Sebuah detakan bergemuruh yang berdentuk tak karuan. Sebuah perasaan yang bernama,

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan jauh-jauh dari dulu. Sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika."

"Katakan saja..."

"Sakura... Ready for fallin love with me?"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya kaget. Bibirnya terbuka ingin menjawab. Namun sebelum ia mengatakannya, pemuda itu tampak angkat bicara duluan.

"Aku tak memaksamu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Pikirlah dulu, aku tahu kau juga menyukai seseorang. Jangan sampai ragu dengan pilihanmu. Aku berbicara seperti ini supaya aku tak akan lagi mengharapkanmu yang jelas-jelas sudah menyukai orang lain. Ini sebuah pernyataan. Aku tak memaksamu menjawab ataupun menerimaku—" Kata Sasuke sembari menjauhkan wajahnya juga tangannya.

"—Kau ingat saat aku pernah menanyaimu siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai? Aku sangat tersiksa saat kau menceritakan lelaki itu dengan senyum manis di wajahmu."

Sasuke mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam. Namun sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar berjalan, ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lukisan yang kau kagumi adalah lukisan milikku. Aku bisa melukis cinta pertamaku setelah aku memfotomu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku diam-diam memotretmu tanpa sadar. Kau cinta pertamaku Sakura dan aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Dan satu lagi, SS adalah nama yang kubuat dengan arti namaku dan namamu. Maaf kalau aku menghancurkan ikatan persahabatan kita."

Kakinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang masih tergelak mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya sejak SMA itu. Tapi,

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!"

Grep.

Gadis itu memeluknya erat. Tolong jangan membuat lelaki bodoh ini terus berharap!

"Sas-Sasuke-kun... hiks... kau itu bodoh atau apa? Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu. Saat itu aku menceritakan tentangmu tahu! Tapi kau saja yang tidak peka. Aku seperti gadis bodoh yang selalu menunggu orang tanpa kepastian. Sikap dingin dan pendiammu membuatku bingung. Kau sulit ditebak. A-aku... hiks... mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda itu tampak terdiam mendengar pengakuan gadis yang dicintainya sampai sekarang. Ia tak salah dengarkan. Ia pasti salah dengar.

Karena tak mendapatkan respon dari lelaki itu, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berbalik menjauh. Namun sebelum itu ia lakukan, sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi lelaki di hadapannya. Senang sekaligus malu saat tatapan orang-orang mungkin melihat mereka bermesraan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sakura risih.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah menarik pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Siapkah kau untuk jatuh cinta, Sakura?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Gadis itu sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dibalasnya pelukan Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sehingga lelaki yang memeluknya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Di sekitar mereka, para anak, remaja, dewasa, bahkan sampai lansia terharu melihat adegan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan di pintu keluar Dorm pameran itu, Sai dan Ino menatap keduanya dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"Rencanaku berhasil rupanya! Aku pintar, kan Sai?"

"Kau memang pintar, Ino."

.

.

.

 **Fin~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya Auhtor buat SongFic. Gaje-kah. Abal-kah. Jelek-kah? Setidaknya saya sudah berkarya.**

 **Terima kasih atas readears dan silent readers yang sudah mampir membaca SongFic geje-ku. Dan makasih juga yang numpang lewat.**

 **Sekian, kata terakhir**

 **RIPIUW?**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi**


End file.
